


The Monster's Humanity

by GhostSpawn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSpawn/pseuds/GhostSpawn
Summary: Even monster's have humanity, and for Klaus Mikaelson, it's in the form of a young woman from the tragic town of Mystic Falls





	The Monster's Humanity

Klaus looked to the other side of the bed, a small smile gracing his lips as he turned onto his side and trailed his fingers down the soft white skin of the small girl’s bare back. His smile widened as he watched the girls nose scrunch up slightly, her long eyelashes fluttering before unusual but beautiful eyes stared up at him with nothing but unconditional love. 

“Morning,” Kataleya’s voice was soft and quiet as she spoke. It was the most angelic sound Klaus had ever heard and he could listen to her for the rest of eternity.

“Morning beautiful,” Klaus was once again mesmerised by the eyes staring back at him. The left blue and the right silver, both bright and appeared to glow slightly. They had been the first thing Klaus had ever noticed about her and they still affected him even after 142 years together. 

“Everything okay?” Kataleya turned onto her side, pushing Klaus onto his back as she rolled on top of him, resting her hands on his bare chest as she rested her chin on her hands – looking up at him with a small mischievous smile. 

“Everything is a lot better now,” Kataleya laughed as Klaus looked at her with that familiar smirk, his hands grabbing her hips as he pulled her naked body further up his own.

Klaus’ lips attached themselves to her own as he used his hands to move her legs to straddle his hips before wrapping an arm around her back and sitting up – his lips never leaving hers. His other hand came up to tangle in her long black hair, holding her head to his. Her teeth gently nipped at his lips, a groan escaping him as his fingers tightened just slightly. 

Kataleya’s fingers tangled in his short strawberry blonde hair, tugging slightly as Klaus’ tongue pushed passed her lips and into her mouth, tangling with her own. A small breathy moan left her at the feel of his hardened length rubbing against her rear, causing his fingers to tighten around her. The arm around her waist tightened as he lifted her, letting his length rub against her entrance as he listened to her moan. He continued to push just the tip inside of her, chuckling slightly at her frustrated moans as he held her tightly to him so she couldn’t move. 

“Ugh Nik, stop teasing me,” Kataleya sunk her sharp teeth into his shoulder – not hard enough to break the skin but enough to catch his attention.

Klaus groaned as Kataleya bit him, encouraging him to finally push into her slowly, pulling back a couple of times before finally pushing all the way in. He stopped moving as he felt her tight walls fluttering around him, trying to adjust to the size of him. Her fingers finally loosened slightly on his hair as she pulled back to look down at him as she slid up on his length slowly, dragging it out as much as possible before slamming her hips back against his. Klaus’ eyes slammed shut as he rested his forehead against her collarbone, enjoying the feel of Kataleya taking control of his body and bringing him pleasure that only she could give him. 

Kataleya pushed Klaus back so he was lying down, before resting her hands against his thighs and leaning back slightly. She watched as Klaus threw his head back against the pillow, his hands tightening on her hips as he lifted his own to meet with hers. Kataleya continued the slow, steady pace, enjoying watching the expressions cross Klaus’ face. It wasn’t very often the Klaus let Kataleya take control but when he does, she takes full advantage of it.

She could tell Klaus was starting to get frustrated with her slow pace and she couldn’t help but smirk. She could feel herself getting closer and decided that some teasing of her own was in order after having spent the entire night being teased. She continued to move slowly but brought her hand down to herself, rubbing circles over her clit. Her head fell back against her shoulders and her eyes slammed shut as her climax tore through her. 

Kataleya smirked slightly as she pulled away from Klaus and lay down beside him, knowing she was playing with fire. Klaus looked at her with a look that would have terrified anyone and everyone.

“Something wrong sweetie?” Kataleya smiled at Klaus innocently and could see his anger dropping just slightly.

“What the hell was that, love?” Kataleya almost laughed at the shock and anger on Klaus’ face but held it back, not wanting to set him off anymore.

“What was what?” the couple sat in silence for only a few seconds before Kataleya let her legs fall open, her glistening core on show for Klaus’ greedy eyes.

Klaus moved on top of Kataleya so fast she almost missed him before he had her pinned down to the bed and was pushing back into, moving a lot faster and harder than she had been – not that she minded. 

“You’re a damn tease, love,” Klaus grunted out the words with every thrust into her body, moving slightly harder every time. “You know how much I dislike being teased.”

“Oh god, Nik,” Kataleya’s small hands tightened around the one that Klaus was using to hold her down. She could feel a second climax approaching quickly and apparently so could Klaus as he used his other hand to grab a hold of the headboard, giving him more leverage to thrust into her body.

Kataleya’s head fell back against the pillow, her eyes tightly shut, as she desperately tried to move her hips in time with Klaus’ but he was moving far too fast and was pinning her hips down with his own. She could feel Klaus burying his face in her neck, breathing her in as his breathing got faster and harsher, indicating he was close.

“Do it,” Kataleya’s voice was quiet and breathy in Klaus’ ear but he heard her as though she had screamed it in his ear. He desperately wanted to but on the other hand he didn’t want to. 

Klaus pushed harder into her body, his fangs scraping against the soft skin of her neck that covered her rapidly beating pulse. He groaned as he felt her walls tightening around him once again, his hand tightening around her two small ones. 

“Nik,” Kataleya moaning his name pushed him over the edge, his fangs sinking into the skin. Her sweet blood poured into his mouth and down his throat as her walls clamped down around him, milking him of everything he had to give as his seed poured into her.

Klaus pulled his fangs gently from her neck after only a few mouthfuls, not wanting to take too much. He released her hands and pulled back slightly to look down at her, brushing her hair from her face. Klaus’ breath caught in his throat at the look of adoration and love in his wife’s eyes. It never failed to catch him of guard every time.

Kataleya gave Klaus a small smile as she lifted her hands to brush away the slightly sweaty hair from Klaus’ face before using her thumb to wipe up the trail of blood the escaped the corner of his mouth, pushing her thumb passed his soft, pink lips. She giggled as he sucked her thumb into his mouth, nibbling it slightly as he smirked down at her around her thumb before finally releasing it. 

Klaus leaned up on his elbow and bit into the wrist of his other hand, bringing the bleeding wound down to Kataleya’s mouth. He almost groaned out loud at the feel of her soft lips against his wrist and her tongue gently sweeping over the wound. He knew she was teasing him again but didn’t mind when she looked up at him with those eyes.

Once Klaus pulled his now healed wrist away and leaned on both elbows, still lying on top of Kataleya with his now soft length still inside her, looking down at her. He couldn’t stop the small smile as he remembered the first time he ever saw her.  
________________________________________

~Mystic Falls 1874~

Klaus walked through the Lockwood mansion with a bored expression, he hadn’t wanted to come but Rebecca insisted and he couldn’t be bothered with her complaining. He looked around for her but couldn’t see her anywhere, causing him to sigh and hope she hadn’t just left him there after she was the reason he was there in the first place. It was almost time for the very first Miss Mystic Falls Pageant so he walked among the rest of the crowd as they headed towards the grand staircase. He didn’t pay much attention to the contestants or anyone else for that matter, well, not until he saw those eyes. He had missed the Mayor’s wife calling out her name but it didn’t matter, she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He noticed her looking around with a confused look before finally paying attention to what was being said. It turns out her date was missing as people started muttering before he decided to play the hero for once. He walked up to the Mayor’s wife and told her his name.

“Kataleya Salvatore, this year’s Miss Mystic Falls is escorted by Niklaus Mikaelson,” Kataleya started walking down the stairs towards the handsome stranger. He had strawberry blonde hair that went just passed his shoulders and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

She took his offered arm as he led her outside to the makeshift dancefloor where they danced the dance that she had been learning for the last month for this reason.

“Thank you… for what you did,” Kataleya’s voice was quiet and angelic and had him hypnotised almost as much as her eyes.

“It was my pleasure Miss Salvatore, it would be ungentlemanly of me if I didn’t save you,” Kataleya giggled slightly, making Klaus laugh with her.

“If I’m being honest, I didn’t want to be here in the first place,” Kataleya offered up a small, embarrassed smile as she told him her confession. He was slightly stunned at first before he laughed.

“And here I thought all women liked the idea of being worshipped,” Kataleya looked at him slightly shocked and almost offended until she saw a mischievous smirk on his face, realising that he was joking and couldn’t help but laugh.

“And here I thought you were a gentleman,” Kataleya and Klaus laughed as they continued to dance, everything around them disappearing.

“So, what do you like if you don’t like the idea of being celebrated and having men trip over themselves just to catch a glimpse of you?” a blush spread across Kataleya’s cheeks as she looked away from Klaus, causing him to chuckle quietly.

“I like adventure,” Kataleya spoke quietly, almost as if she were embarrassed by her answer. It caught Klaus of guard and if his heart could beat, it would have missed one.

“Have you ever been anywhere other than here?” Kataleya’s bright eyes looked up at him as his hand tightened around her waist slightly, pulling her closer.

“I once travelled to New Orleans but that was only for a few days but no, I’ve never left Mystic Falls,” Klaus gazed down at Kataleya, completely entranced with her.

They had spent the whole night talking about their lives. About how Klaus travelled the world with his sister and that Kataleya had been under the care of one of her father’s old friends after he, her uncle and her grandfather were murdered when she was little. The only reason she had participated in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant was because Elouise, her guardian, wanted her to and she felt obligated to seeing as the woman gave up her life to care for her. Klaus had promised her that in a year, he’d come back for her and he would show her the world but he had to leave just now. They had spent the next day together before Klaus left and Kataleya thought that would be the last time she would ever see him but she was wrong.

He kept his promise and showed up a year later, spending all his time with her, showing her the world before finally asking her to marry him.  
________________________________________

“Hey, where did you go?” Klaus was pulled out of his memories by Kataleya’s quiet voice and her soft hands brushing his cheeks gently.

“Mystic Falls in 1874,” Klaus muttered quietly with a smile that only widened when he saw the blush crossing his wife’s cheeks.

“One of the best years of my life,” Kataleya muttered as she watched her hands playing with his hair.

“Mine too, although it definitely doesn’t beat the year after,” Kataleya smiled as she made eye contact with her husband. She couldn’t understand why other people couldn’t see him the way she did.

“Nope, it definitely didn’t,” Klaus leaned down, kissing his wife softly, rolling off her and to the side, pulling her with him as he continued to kiss her.


End file.
